Champions Chronicle:Discovery
by PairaD.X
Summary: A scientist accidentally walks into a mysterious forest filled with strange fruit and creatures
1. Chapter 1

**Champions Chronicle: Discovery**

 **Chapter 1**

Ban Shima P.O.V

 _My name is Ban and I'm a scientist for the worldwide company Zan Corp I've been working in the company for almost all my life._

 _I wake and start walking to my research building on my way I see a girl in a white dress with short blond hair and one eye red and the other green holding a weird reddish purple fruit in her hands I was just going to keep walking but I felt drawn to the fruit and started to walk towards the girl and asked "Hey where did you get that" but she started to run and for some reason I chased after her , while the girl was running something like a crack in time and space appeared in front of her and she jumped in I stopped not sure what would happen if I went in there but my curiosity got the best of me and I jumped through it._

 _When I came through all I saw was a normal forest I walked through the forest for a couple minutes until I realized I had lost the girl , next to me I see a tree covered in vines that had the fruit that the girl was holding I reached for one but then I heard growling behind me when I turned around I saw something I have never seen before it looked like a wolf but it had five blood red eyes black veins covering most of its body and a set of small wings on its back, the creature had let out a roar the jumped at me I was able to move out of the way and I started to run back to the crack that had let me into the forest but I couldn't find it and then ten more of the wolf like creature appeared and started chasing me I ran until I tripped and fell down a hill into a cave hitting a rock and passed out._

 _When I regained consciousness I was in the cave that I fell in but my arm was covered in some kind of bandages that were green, when I got up I noticed another one of those wolves at the end of the cave sleeping I had left the cave as quiet as I could ,then I saw something outside the cave that brought me to my knees trembling in fear._

 _I was looking at a city covered in vines and the creatures of this forest were everywhere. I stood up and summoned the courage the walk into the ruined city, while I was walking down the street I see the creatures of the forest and for some reason they just ignored me and I figured if they are ignoring my then I can study this forest and its creatures but I need to get back home , I started to look for another one of the cracks I used to get into this forest and then I found one it was in a extremely large tree and it seems to be guarded by a blue bear like creature with green veins and had four arms, the creature spotted me and ran towards me ready to attack and I didn't have any other ways of getting out of the forest so I grabbed a sword that was on the ground that I'm guessing was left behind by the people that lived in this city and swung at the bear. The bear dodge the blade and tackled me to the ground. I use the sword in my hand and stabbed the bear in the stomach and kicked it off of me. The bear gets up growling in pain as the stab wound was burning. I run to the bear while it was distracted by the burning in its stomach and slice off its head. The bears headless body dropped to the ground. I see the crack still open and I jump through it and landed in a park I turn and see that there was a tree that looked exactly like the tree from the forest, still holding the sword I used to kill the bear I go to my research building and call my boss and best friend Shin Zanget son of my companies CEO and next in line to inherit it._

 _No P.O.V_

" _Hey Ban" said Shin_

" _Hey man I need you to come to the park in the middle of the city "said Ban_

"ok I'll be there in a couple minutes "

3 Hours Later

Ban sat on a bench keeping an eye on the small crack in the tree and Shin walks up to him

'Sorry for the wait there was traffic. why did you ask me to come here?" said Shin

"Because I want to show you this!" and Ban pulls out a sword. Shin looks at him confused and said "You had me drive through traffic to show me a rusty sword!"

"Nope" Ban said as he stabbed the sword into a tree and made a crack showing Shin the forest

"What the hell!"

"it's a forest filled with strange fruit and animals"

"How did you even find this?" asked Shin

"A girl in a white dress led me into this forest" said Ban

Ban walked through the crack and signaled Shin to follow him, then he led Shin to the ruined city. Shin's jaw dropped when he see's the city covered in vines

"What city is this?!" asked Shin

"Don't know" said Ban as he shrugged his shoulders

"I brought you here because I want to use Z-Corp tech and resources to study this forest and its creatures"

"alright I'll let you use company resources but I want you to find research partners and to report any big findings to me deal?" said Shin as he put out his hand to Ban

"Deal" Ban took his hand and shook it.

 **Ban Shima**

 **Age:28**

 **Height:5'6**

 **Clothes: Blue V-neck, White Lab coat, Black jeans, black and white sneakers**

 **Hair: Long black hair but into a ponytail with a bang hanging over his left eye that has a white streak in it**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Shin Zanget**

 **Age:29**

 **Height:6'3**

 **Clothes: Black business suit with white dress shirt under and a green tie**

 **Hair: Brown hair that reaches his shoulders with a green streak**

 **Eyes:Brown**


	2. Chapter 2

Champions Chronicle :Discovery

Chapter 2

No P.O.V

4 months later

At the Zan-Corp main research building

Ban and his new research partners Kody Saver and Kuro Genmu are in Bans office

"Ok lets go over the information we have so for" said Ban

"You got it boss, first the forest now named Helheim and the creatures are called Grolls" said Kody

"And the Grolls can only be damaged by the metal that's in the ruined city and we were only able to get a moderate amount of it" said Kuro

"And don't forget the new project I started to fight against the Grolls if they ever came into the city" said Ban

"Project?"

"Yep I used the metal we found to make a devise that will equip you with a armor and a weapon that is durable enough to fight against a Groll"

"That sounds awesome!"

"But I haven't tested it yet and I'm not sure what will happen if someone tries to use it."

Ban goes to his desk, opens a drawer and pulls out the prototype. Kody and Koru gives Ban a confused look and both ask "what is it?"

"It's a belt buckle"

"Are you high?"

"Nope this was the most convenient design it was either this or a 200 pound backpack"

Ban puts the metal silver plate on his waist and it transformed into a blueish black box with three buttons on the top of it with a octagon shaped hole in the middle of it

"Why is there a hole in it?" asked Kuro

"Because to have it work I have to put a helheim fruit into the belt" said Ban

"Wouldn't it just squish up?" asked Kody

"While we were studying the fruit I discovered that when a Helheim fruit goes into normal water it transforms into this" and Ban pulls out a light green octagon shaped crystal that had a shield and sword carved into the front of it.

"Why did you carve that onto it?"

"I didn't it was like this when I took it out of the water"

At Shins office

"Father we are not going take animals from Helheim to train them into weapons we don't know what will happen if any of them left the forest!" Shin says to his father on the phone

"Just think about it they can't be harmed by anything on earth we could have the perfect army to sell to the government!" His father shouts over the phone

"I don't give a damn about your government contracts we are just going to make sure Helheim and the Grolls can't cause any trouble on earth!"

"Son your wasting a good chance to make an unstoppable fighting force!"

"I'm also not risking anyone's safety to train animals that haven't shown any signs of intelligence!"

"I'm done talking about this bye!" Shin shouted as he hung up the phone. Ban and Kody walk into the office with Ban holding a suitcase

"I'm guessing the phone call didn't go well." said Ban

"Yeah my father wants to make the Grolls attack dogs for the government"

"That is not that bad an idea but I have one that is way better" Ban said while holding up his suit case

"What's in it?"

"Something that will make your dad completely forget about trying to train the Grolls' Ban opens the case and pulls out his prototype and Helheim crystal

"This is the prototype Battle Belt and who ever wears one of these will have the power to fight the Grolls"

"And it can actually work?" asked Shin

"Don't know we haven't tested it yet, but if it works we can get your dad off our back about the Government contract."

Shin stays quiet for a minute and says "I will test it"

" are you sure I'm not even going to lie you might get extremely hurt or worse" said Kody

"I'm sure"

"Alright! lets go test it now"

"Now?"

"Yep I need to see what I have to see if it works or not before I use anymore of the metal" Ban says as he hand Shin the Battle belt and Helheim crystal

"just put it on your waist" Shin nods and puts the belt on his waist

"Now take the crystal and put it in the middle part right there and press the green button on top" Kody says as he points at it

Shin does what he says then a crack of Helheim opens above him and five floating pieces of white and green armor come through it and go in front of him the armor then fly strait at him and he yells out in pain as the armor is sparking and smoking

"What Happened?!"

"I don't know just take the crystal out before he dies!"

Ban runs to Shin and takes out the crystal the armor dissolves off of his body and Shin drops to the ground unconscious with most of his suit burnt off.

2 days later

Shin wakes up in a hospital bed and Kody and Kuro are sitting in the chairs next to his bed.

Kody smiles and says "Good your awake"

"How long was I asleep" asked Shin

"3 years"

"What?!"

"Psych! You were asleep for two days" Kody said while laughing

"Where is Ban?"

"Ever since you tested the belt Professor Shima has been working on it to make sure what happened doesn't happen again" said Kuro

"He says sorry and left you a muffin basket but a nurse stole them" said Kody

"A nurse didn't take the muffins yo-"

Kody covers Kuros mouth and Whispers "Shut up!"

Kuro's and Kody's phones beep and Kuro takes his out

"Ban needs us at the research building" Kuro says as he walks out

"Cya later " Kody waves as he leaves the room

At Ban's research building

Ban is at his computer type with a lot of wires from the computer connected to the Battle Belt he had on the table. Kody and Kuro walk in.

"Hey Boss whatca need us for?"

"I tested out the belt and it works fine now" Said Ban

"Nice but you didn't answer why do you need us" said Kuro

''when I was testing out the armor in Helheim I realized that the armor can turn the fruit into crystals too and I need you guys to help me get more"

"Why do you need us don't you have the armor to protect you?" Kuro asked

"I over estimated the armor it can only fight three big Grolls at a time and whenever I pick up a helheim fruit a group of them appear. That is why I made you guys these" Ban pulls out two battle belts and presents them to Kody and Kuro

"I could only grab one crystal" Ban says as he pulls out a Pomegranate crystal with a spiked mace carved into it

"so which one of you guys want to use this?"

"Kody can I'm not a fighter"

"Cool catch" Ban throws the belt and crystal to Kody. he stumbles and almost drops it.

"Hey! you shouldn't throw these like they are toys!"

"Hey Kuro can you find someone to use this other belt while me and Kody go get more crystals?" Ban ask

"Sure how about ?"

"He woke up?"

"Yeah a little while before we came here"

''that sounds good but I think it will be hard to convince him since last time he tried it he was fried" said Ban with a guilty look on his face

"Don't worry I'm sure Kuro can convince him" said Kody

"Ok lets get going"

Kody Saver

Age:25

Height 5'8

Clothes: white lab coat over a black t-shirt with a peace symbol, blue jeans, and red sneakers

Hair: Short blond hair

Eyes: Cyan

Kuro Genmu

Age: 28

Height: 5'10

Clothes: A grey business suit with a purple tie

Hair: Short Black hair

Eyes: Violet


	3. Chapter 3

Champions Chronicle: Discovery

Chapter 3

In Helheim

Ban and Kody are walking through the forest looking for fruit to make more crystals

"Hey Ban shouldn't we name the fruit that's in this forest?"

"Yeah we should can you think of any names?"

"How about Hellfruit"

"No that makes it sound demonic"

"GrollNuts?"

"That just sounds wrong"

"Ok I think I got it, GrollBerry"

"lets just use Helfruit"

"Why GrollBerry is perfect?!"

"Because Grolls don't make the fruit"

"Ugh fine" Kody says with a pout

"Hey I see some over there" Kody says as he points at a tree covered in vines with Helfruit

"Cool you have your belt on?"

"Yep"

They run to the tree then Ban grabs a fruit and it turns into a Red crystal with a dragon on it. Then they start grabbing more until they had a bag filled with 30 crystals

"Alright I think we have enough lets get out of here before grolls show up" said Ban

"Dude don't jinx it" said Kody, then 10 Bear Grolls run in front of them

"Dang it Ban what did I just say?!"

"Just transform before they kill us" Ban says as he pulls out a yellow crystal with a fencers sword on it and puts it in his belt

"Right" and Kody pulls out his crystal and inserts it into his belt and they both press the green button at the same time. A yellow armor materializes above Ban and a red armor appears above Kody and latch on to their body and dissolve in to their lab coats changing Bans into a hoodie with the top half yellow and the bottom half blue with silver lining and a he has blue gloves with a silver metal plate on it. A yellow streak appears in his hair and his eye color turns yellow. Kodys lab coat turns into a hoodie with the top half Pomegranate and the bottom half gray with black lining. His gloves are gray with a black metal plate on it. A pomegranate streak appears in his hair and his eye color turns red.

"Whoa! This is cool I thought it was supposed to armor" said Kody

"I did too but for some reason this is what happens" Ban says as he holds out his hand and a fencers sword with a yellow handle appears in his hand

"How did you do that?"

"Just hold out your and think about your weapon"

Kody does what he says and a 3 foot long spike mace appears in his and the ball is black and the spikes are red

"awesome!''

Then Ban charges to the first Groll in front and stabs it in it stomach. The Groll punches Ban and he is moved back two feet. The Groll swing its arm at ban and he moves under it and slashes the Groll In the chest. Another Groll comes behind Ban and kicks him in the back he rolls to ground and shouts "Hey Kody I could use some help here!"

"Oh right sorry" Kody jumps on top of a Groll making it fall and smashes its head in with his mace then he swings it and hits another Groll in its sides making it fly into three more.

"Man this thing is awesome" Kody says as he hits another groll

"Yeah it is but we need to finish this before more show up" Ban then presses the blue bottom on his belt and his sword is covered in yellow flames

"Kody duck!" He ducks and Ban spins and slashes his sword sending out a yellow wave of energy at the Grolls slicing them in half

"Alright lets go"

"You got it boss"

On the street

Kuro is walking to the hospital to talk to Shin about using the battle belt and he spots something in an alley a crack opens up and vines started to come out

"What the hell?!"

He walks to the crack and looks in to see Helheim but there wasn't anyone on the other side

"I have to tell Ban" Kuro says as he pulls out his phone and dials Bans number

At Bans research building

Ban and Kody are sitting at a table with all of the crystals they had got

"Now we have to name and categorize all of these different crystals" said Ban

"Ugh! Why do I have to do this Kuro is better suited for this stuff"

Bans phone rings and he pulls it out

"Speak of the devil, Hey Kuro did you talk to Shin"

"No I was on my way there but I saw a crack randomly open in an alley and vines are coming out of it"

"What?!"

"Yes I've managed to keep people away from the alley so for but I'm not going to be able to keep this up"

"Where are you"

"The alley behind the post office"

"I'm on my way there" Ban says as he hangs up the phone and heads for the door

"Kody I need you to stay here and organize these I'll be back later"

"Ahh! Why me!" Kody yells as his head lands on the table

 **At the alley**

"Hey Kuro where are you?" said Ban

"Over here" Kuro says as he pushes a dumpster over

Ban walks over to him

"How did this crack open?" Ban asks

"I have no Idea it just opened out of nowhere what are we going to do If the public find out they will panic."

"We need to use the companies surveillance cameras all over the city and see if there are any more opening like this one." Ban says as he closes the crack with a shard of the metal from the forest

 **At Bans Office**

Kody is stacking all of the crystals into a pyramid and as he is putting the last one on top the door opens with Ban and Kuro coming in holding vines

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Making a pyramid"

"Why I asked you to organize these!"

"Well I started to do that but I had got bored so I decided to wait for Kuro to come back and do it"

"Whatever we need to go talk to Shin about the cracks randomly opening in the city" Ban said while dropping the vines he was holding

"Cracks are opening in the city?!" Kody asked almost dropping the crystal in his hand and ruining his pyramid

"Yeah we need to figure out how and why this is happening" said Kuro

Ban and Kuro walk out the door and Kody follows closing the door and his pyramid topples over.

 **The Battle armor that Ban had transform into is called the Yellow fencer**

 **And the one Kody turned into is called the Mace Madman**


	4. Chapter 4

Champions Chronicle: Discovery

Chapter 4

 **No P.O.V**

 **At Shins hospital room**

"There are cracks opening in the city on their own?!" said Shin

"Yes and can you not yell I don't want the nurses to hear this" said Ban

"Do you know how to stop it?"

"No but we do know the general area that the cracks are opening" Kuro says as he pulls out a map with an area circled

"They are all opening here and the center of it is the big tree in the park that I showed you and that is why we need you to buy this park and the surrounding areas so that no civilians can spot any cracks and cause a panic" Ban says as Kuro gives the map to Shin

"You are asking me to basically buy a part of the city?"

Ban, Kody, and Kuro all nod at the same time. Shin grabs a pillow and throws it at Bans head

"Ow!"

"Even if I could do that I would be throwing people out of their homes!"

"Shin if you don't people could get hurt, the cracks are showing up all over that part of the city and Grolls could get through and we don't know what a Groll will do if it leaves Helheim" Ban tells Shin

"Fine I'll do it, hand me my phone I'm have to explain this to my father or he will try to stop me from doing it"

"Cool I'm going to Helheim to do more research and find a way to stop the cracks from opening randomly" Said Ban

"I'm going to the research building to try out the other crystals Cya" Kody says as he and Ban leaves the room

"Are you going to do something?" Shin asks Kuro

"Yeah I came here to ask you if you will use this?" Kuro says as he pulls out the battle belt that Ban gave him.

"Did you forget why I'm in this hospital bed?"

"No Ban had fixed and upgraded the belt so it wouldn't do that"

"Why are you asking me to do this?"

"Because Ban needs someone to help him study the forest and these belts can help fight Grolls whenever they show up"

"Well you have to find someone else because I'm not going to put that belt on again"

"Ok I understand, Gook luck talking to your father" Kuro says as he leaves the room

 **In Helheim**

Ban is walking through the ruined city in the forest with his belt already on his waist with the crystal in it.

''Man where is it?"

Then he sees a building that looks like a small castle

"Yes!"

He starts to walk toward the build and the woman in a white dress that he saw before appears in front of him

"You"

"You should think carefully before you go in there because if you do there is no turning back from the fate that waits for you" the Woman in White says

"What do you mean fate?"

"The decision is yours" The Woman in white says as she is surrounded by vines and disappears

"Fate?" Ban whispers to himself

"I don't believe in fate" Ban says as he heads into the building

At Bans Research building

Kody is testing the crystals to see what they do. As he picks a orange crystal with flames on it he knocks down a notebook with the word Helheim notes on it. Kody picks up the notebook and opens it out of curiosity and gasps as he sees what is in it

"Why would he do this?"

In the Ruined City

Ban is walking out of the castle he was just in

"Man I do not regret going in there"

Bans phone rings and he picks it up

"Hello?"

"Hey Shin said no to the belt" Kuro says over then phone

"I figured he would, just leave the belt in my office I'll find someone else to use it."

Back at Bans Research Building

Kody is sitting down reading Bans notebook

"I can't believe Ban is trying to do this, why would he even want to do this?" Kody says as he puts the notebook back where he found it

"It doesn't matter if I destroy his research I can stop him from doing this" Kody says as he opens a crack in the office with a shard of the metal from Helheim. He takes all of the crystals and jumps through the crack leaving it open.

1 hour later

Ban and Shin are walking down the street to Bans office

"So your dad is ok with you buying that section of the city?" Ban asks Shin

"He said yes but he only agreed to it if I let him build a corporate headquarters there"

"Does that mean you already bought it?"

"Yeah"

"How did you do that so fast we asked you to buy it this morning I thought it would take longer to buy a section of a city"

"A bunch of business stuff"

"Ok, Hey are you sure you don't want to use the belt?"

"I'm sure just thinking about the belt is giving me phantom burns"

"Ok but if you chan-" Ban stops mid-sentence as he sees his research building on fire

"What the hell happened?!" Shin shouts in panic

"Kody said he was going to test the new crystal we got from the forest"

"Crap! Kody might be in trouble!" Ban says as he runs into the building

"Hey Ban wait!" Shin says as he follows him

They ran into the building and their eyes widen when they see what's inside. There were Grolls running everywhere in the building.


	5. Chapter 5

Champions Chronicle: Discovery

Chapter 5

 **At Bans Research Building**

"KODY!"

"KODY!"

"KODY WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ban shouted while fighting a group of wolf Grolls in his Yellow Fencer form

"How the hell did this happen?!" Ban said as he chopped a Groll in half and kicked another away as he ran into his office

"A crack?" He says as he sees it

"How did it open in he-"then Ban was tackled to the ground by a bear Groll. Ban pushes the Groll off of him and presses the blue attack button on his belt. He clenches his fist that is now covered in yellow energy and punches the Groll in the face. The Groll is sent flying through a wall and disintegrates.

Shin hiding behind a desk spots the extra Battle belt and a light green armor crystal on the ground. Shin runs towards it and a swarm of bird Grolls flies towards him. Shin ducks and the Grolls miss him. He reaches and picks up the belt and armor crystal, he looks at it and hesitates for a moment then puts the belt on, inserts the armor crystal into it and presses the green button. The green armor from before comes out from a crack and latches onto Shin and dissolves into his jacket changing it into a hoodie with the top half light green and the bottom half white with gold lining. A light green streak appears next to the green streak in his hair and his eyes also turn light green.

"It worked"

The bird grolls come back around and start shooting thorns at Shin. He puts up his arms and a green shield with gold lining appear in his hand and blocks the thorns and he pulls out a black sword that had a slot for a armor crystal and a gun trigger and slashes the birds as they pass by him making them disintegrate

"Kody wasn't kidding this feels amazing" Shin says as he pulls up the hood of the jacked and a white mask with a green visor and gold lining around the visor comes onto his face

"I got to find Ban and Kody" and he runs further into the building

 **In Bans office**

"Ban! Where are you?!" Ban hears Shin shout from the hallway

"I'm in my office!" He shouts as he kicks a wolf groll away. Shin runs in the room and slices a groll in half.

"Did you find Kody?!"

"No! I looked all over the building he must have left before the crack opened" Ban replies as he stabs a bird groll in the head

"We need to get rid of all of these Grolls and close the crack before the fire department comes!"

"I know!" Ban says as he presses the blue button on his belt and slices 5 wolf Grolls in half. Shin taps the blue button and smashes his shield into the ground sending out an energy wave destroying the remaining Grolls in the room.

"Alright we need to close the crack from inside Helheim"

"Ban what about your research?!"

"I backed it up on my computer at home, now come on!" Ban shouts as he and Shin jump through the crack. Ban takes his metal shard and closes the crack

"We need to find Kody" and Ban pulls out his Phone and calls Kody

 **In the ruined city**

Kody picks up his phone

"Yo"

"Kody where are you?'' Ban ask him over the phone

"I'm at home" Kody lies

"Good, a crack opened in the research building and a bunch of grolls got in and destroyed everything"

"Really!" (YES!)

"Don't worry I backed everything up on my computer at home"

"Great" (Crap!)

"I have to go, meet us at Shins office later"

"Ok Cya later" Kody said as he hung up the phone

"Dang it I can't stop him if he keeps backing up the data he has" Kody stays silent for a minute and decides

"The only way I can stop Ban from finishing his plans is to kill him"

 **At Shins office**

"Don't worry father we managed to get rid of all the Grolls before anyone came to the building" Shin said to his father on the phone

"Good if the government found out about this they would try to take over your operation" His father said over the phone

"I know father"

"Do you have any idea of what caused the crack to open"

"No but Ban and Kuro are investigating it right now" then a brick comes through his window and Shin hears shouting he goes to the window to see a group of people led by a man in an construction suit

"You think you get away with kicking hundreds of people out of their homes!" the man in front shouts

"I'm sorry to have do this but It is important for no one to be in that section of the city" Shin replies to him

"Oh really I work for your company in construction and I know that your throwing these people out of their homes only to build a Corporate headquarters!"

"Sir I understand that you are upset but causing a riot will not solve anything"

"My name is Brandon Knight and I will use every fiber in my being to stop you greedy corporate stooges from making these people homeless!" He announces to everyone there

"if you and the rest of you people don't leave right now I am calling security"

"Call them they won't stop us from fighting for our homes!" Brandon shouts and the people behind him cheer as they start to march into the building

"Ugh this is going to be annoying!"

 **Shins battle armor is called the Green defender**


	6. Chapter 6

Champions Chronicle: Discovery

Chapter 6

At an underground fighting club

A room with a big cage in the middle of it

"Welcome to today's Warrior Champion match!" the announcer shouts into his microphone

"Hello Ladies, Gentleman, and those of unidentified genders, I am Zaro Freshe and I'll will be hosting the final match of the Warrior Champions tournament" and the crowd cheers loudly

"In this corner is the winner of the last three tournaments DUUUUUUUKE THE TANK!"

A large man in a red trench coat walks into the ring and takes off his coat to show everyone his muscles

"And in this corner the newest newbie of Warrior Champions MOMO RABIAAA!"

A short girl wearing a black sleeveless hoodie with the hood covering her face, torn dark blue jeans, fingerless gloves, and black combat boots comes into the ring and holds up a peace sigh as the audience cheers

"Wait I have to fight a kid?" Duke says

"Yeah you got a problem with that?" Momo says from under her hood

"Yes I do, I don't want to hurt a little kid"

"sounds more like you don't want to get beaten by a little girl in front of all your fans?" She replies

"What was that"

 **Let the match begin!**

Duke runs to bulldozer the girl but she jumps onto his back and punches him in the back of his head

"OW! You little twerp!" Duke grabs Momos arm and tries to throw her onto the ground but she grabs his arm and makes him flip onto his stomach and pins his arm behind his back making him groan and tap out.

"The winner is Momo Rabia!" Zaro says as he raises her arm up

30 minutes later

Momo collects her reward money and goes to leave the club but Ban comes in front of her

"Excuse me sir" she says as she tries to move out of the way

"Wait I want to ask you something" Ban says to her

"What is it?"

"You are homeless aren't you"

"What if I am" she says with a mean look on her face

"Well if you take my offer I'll give you a job and a place to stay"

"what do you want me to do?"

"Be my bodyguard"

"Ok I don't have any better options, I'll be your bodyguard" Momo says as she puts out her hand to Ban

"Good I need your help with something right now actually" Ban says as he shakes her hand

At Shins Office building

"Sir they are going to reach the office in a few minutes what are we going to do" a security guard tells him on the intercom

"I don't know just get out while you can" Shin tells the guard. His phone rings

"Ban I'm in the middle of something right now"

"I know that's why I'm bringing you help, how many people are there?"

"12"

"K we are almost there do not use your belt to fight back"

"Don't worry I'm not an idiot"

Ban hangs up the phone as he and Momo approach the building

"Alright Miss Momo your first job is to help me get rid of the people rioting in that office building"

"How many people are in there"

"12''

"Can I break anything?"

"Yes but don't do too much damage we need these people to leave this place"

A sadistic smile grows on Momos face and she says

"Good" and runs into the building

5 minutes later

"THAT GIRL IS CRAZY!" Brandon Knight shouts as he and the rest of his group run out of the building with limps and Momo is slowly walking after them laughing

"Hey where do you think you're going?" She says with a grin on her face as they leave to buildings parking lot

"Nicely done Miss Momo"

"Thank you sir"

Shin walks out of the building to Ban

"Who is your friend?" Shin asks

"Shin this is my new bodyguard Miss Momo Rabia, I've have also hired her to help us with our research of Helhiem"

"Nice to meet you sir" Momo says as she puts out her hand to Shin and he shakes it

In Helheim

Kody is walking through the forest with a map in his hands

"From Bans notes they should be here" he says as he walks up to a bush of Helfruit. He grabs one and it turns into a cherry red crystal with a shield shaped like an apple on it.

"Yes! got it on the first try!" he said as he pumps his fist in the air. His hone rings

"Hello"

"Kody its Ban I need you to come the Shins office to meet my bodyguard"

"Ok I'll be there in a couple minutes."

At Shins office

Ban, Shin and Momo are sitting in front of Shins desk looking at a blueprint as Kody enters the room

"Hey guys"

"Hey, Kody this is Momo Rabia and she is my new bodyguard and our new partner in researching the forest"

"Nice to meet you Momo"

"Nice to meet you too sir"

"Please don't call me sir it makes me feel old"

"Ok"

"Alright the first part of our plan is keeping people away from the park here" Ban says as he points at the spot on the map

"Cracks have been opening the most over here"

"Second we get more people from Zan-Corp involved in this so that we don't have to do as much"

"Third We go to Helheim and scavenge has many materials as possible"

"Everybody with this?"

Shin, Kody and Momo say yes

"Good Lets get started"


	7. Chapter 7

Champions Chronicle: Discovery

Chapter 7

4 Months later in Helheim

Shin, Kody and Momo are fighting a group of Grolls

Shin in Green Defender, Kody in Mace Madman and Momo in Gunbai Slicer

The Gunbai Slicer armor turns Momos sleeveless hoodie into a hoodie with the top half black and the bottom half pink with gold lining, a pink streak is in her hair and here eyes turn pale yellow. Gunbai Slicers weapon is two black war fans with gold blades that can generate a giant force of wind.

"How many are left?" Kody asks while swinging his mace like a baseball bat at a bird groll sending it flying into a wolf Groll

"9" Momo tells him as she uses her fan to decapitate three bear Grolls and two wolf Grolls

"Actually 4"

"2" Shin shouts as he shoots two Bird Grolls out of the air with his sword. Momo presses the blue button on her belt and sends two waves of energy at the wolf and bear grolls that were left

"0"

"Nice let's get out of here" Shin says as he starts walking away and the others follow him

"Hey where is Ban?"

"He is looking for a new research partner since Kuro had quit the project"

Momos phone dings

"Mister Ban needs us in his lab"

At Bans lab in Zan-corps new headquarters. The building is 3,217ft tall and is designed to look like a tree and all of the other areas around the tower are factories.

Momo and Shin walk into Bans lab and see him looking at a bunch of empty suitcases

"Hey Guys where is Kody?" Ban asks

"He said he was going to visit his girlfriend" Momo replies

"Ok the three of us will be enough"

"Enough for what?"

"Someone stole three of the Battle Belts I made a couple minutes ago and I don't know who, I need you two to help me find the thief they are still in the building"

"How do you know that" Shin asks

"I put a tracer on all of the new belts I made look here" Ban points at a monitor with a map with three blinking dots

"there are more than one thief and they split up that's why we need to split up and hunt them down before they leave the building"

15 minutes later

Momo is in a room filled with shelves and boxes. As she is walking through them she spots a women wearing the belt and had a red battle jacket on, the top half was red and the bottom half was gray with black lining and she had a silver mask with a black visor and red lining covering her face.

"Lady if you return that belt right now I'll let you leave with most of your bones broken"

The woman runs to punch Momo. She ducks under her arm, transforms slashing her in the chest with her fan and kicks her in the stomach. She backs away and tries to run but Momo grabs her hand and trips the woman. As she is falling a crack opens under and she falls through it. The crack closes before Momo could jump in. Momo pulls out her walkie talkie

"Mister Ban I found one of the thieves but she got away through a crack" She reports to him

"Damnit! the other dots disappeared from the map" Ban says frustrated

In Helheim

Kody is sitting on a rock and two people appear behind him a guy in a black cloak and the woman that momo was fighting

"Nice you got it, You guys can go now I'll call you if I need help" Kody tells them and they walk away into a crack

''Now I can start my plan to take down Ban"

At Bans Lab

Ban is on his computer trying to locate the stolen belts and he finds one on his map in the buildings Underground Experiment Lab. He grabs his belt and heads down there.

He is walking around the underground lab in his yellow fencer suit.

"It is somewhere down here, I have to find it before whoever took it figures out how to use it"

Then Ban hears a weapon charge and barely dodges a red spike flying at him. He turns and sees Kody in his Mace adman suit with his mace out

"Kody? What are you doing?"

"Ban I read your notes I know what you are planning to do with Helheim"

"What?"

"What you are planning is insane!"

"What's insane about it?"

"If you actually do this thousands of people will die"

"So what?!, if you read my notes then you know that we can achieve godhood with that forest"

"I'm not going to let you get away with this I'm going to take you down and expose all of your lies!" Kody shouts as he charges at Ban and swings his mace at him. Ban blocks his mace with his blade and their weapons clash

"I will stop you!"

"You will die trying"

Ban kicks Kodys foot making him trip. Kody catches himself with a handstand and kicks Ban in the chest. Kody presses the blue button on his mace and swings his energized mace at Bans head but Ban jumps over Kody and kicks him the back. Seeing an opening Ban goes in for the kill. Kody drops his mace, turns around, catches the blade with both of his hands and disarms Ban. Both Kody and Ban press the blue button on their belts, energy covers both of their fist and they punch each other and cause a small explosion sending them back 5 feet and their battle suits disappear. There is a line of fire between them and the fire spreads through the lab.


	8. Chapter 8

Champions Chronicle: Discovery

Chapter 8

 **Bans Lab**

1 minute before Ban and Kodys fight

Shin walks into Bans lab

"Hey Ban are you here?" Shin shouts

"No, He found the thief and went after him" Momo says behind him and startles him

"Ahh! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry Sir" Momo says while stifling a laugh

"Why didn't you go with Ban?"

"He left while I was in the bathroom"

"Shouldn't go back him up just in case?"

"I'm sure Mister Ban can handle himse-"

Then there is a loud boom

"Never mind" She says as she and Shin runs out of the room

 **Underground Lab**

Kody and Ban are on the ground with a fire between them

"Ban I will end this!" Kody shouts as he gets up and tries to attack Ban but Momo jumps in the way and kicks Kody through the fire

"Kody you're the one that stole the belts?" Shin asks as he catches up with Momo

"Why are you doing this?" Momo questions him as she walks closer. But some lab equipment explodes making the fire between them bigger and Kody takes this chance to escape"

"No! He still has the belts!" Ban yells barely able to get up

"What the hell happened why were you and Kody fighting?!"

"Kody ate a Helfruit and it made him go crazy" Ban lies to them

"That's what happens when you eat that fruit?" Momo says

"Apparently, we need to find Kody before he hurts someone"

"Right what exactly happened after he ate it?" Shin asks Ban

"He said something about me killing everyone"

"What?"

"Yeah the guy went nuts"

 **In Helheim**

Kody is in a cave recovering from his fight with Ban

"Ugh I was hoping not to call those guys, but I might have to since he has probably convinced Shin and Momo I'm crazy or something"

"Are you sure you want to do this" Kody hears a woman's voice ask him

"Who is there?!"

"Me" And the woman in white appears in front of Kody

"Who are you?"

"Are you sure you want to kill Ban Shima?"

"Yes, I have to stop him"

The Woman in white nods and plucks a Helfruit from a nearby vine and it turns into a burgundy crystal with green in the middle of it.

"You should only use this as a last resort" She says as she hands him the crystal

"How did you do that" He asks her, but she was already gone

"Last Resort"

 **On the street**

Ban is on the Phone talking to Shin

"I'm looking for someone that might know where Kody or one of his partners are" Ban tells Shin

"Are you talking about Kody Saver?" A man wearing a bowler hat and a 2-button china collar black jacket

"Yeah do you know him?"

"Yeah, I helped him hire a mercenary and I can tell you who and where the mercenary is, for a price"

"Fine what do you want?"

"A high-paying job in Zan-Corp"

"I'm not that high up in the company"

"No but your friend Shin is"

"How do you know all of this?"

"Do we have a deal?"

"Ok I talk to Shin to get you a job, now tell me who is the mercenary?"

"Ok I'll tell you, I'm the mercenary" and Ban grabs him and pushes him up against the wall

"Where is Kody?!" Ban says with cold voice as he pins the man to the wall with his arm

"Hey, calm down he fired me, but I know where he still is"

"So why do you want to help me find him"

"To get a job and to get back at Saver for going back on our deal"

"What was the deal"

"He agreed to let me have one of those belts but as soon as I brought them to him his partner tried to kill me"

"Who is his partner?"

"No idea, she wore a mask the whole time''

"And I'm guessing Kody told you about the forest"

"Yeah and about your little plan"

"You know what my plans are but you're still going to help me"

"Yes, because I want in"

"Seriously"

"Ok I'll let you in on it what is your name stanger?"

"Cyd, Cyd Archer"

''Alright follow me we are going to meet up with the rest of my team, oh right don't mention my plans they are not in on it"  
"Gotcha"

 **At Shins Office**

Shin and Momo are sitting at Shins desk

"Do you believe what Ban said about Kody going crazy because he ate a Helfruit?" Shin asks Momo

"I would but the way he was talking sounded like he was lying or hiding something"

"Are saying we shouldn't trust Ban?"

"No but we should be suspicious until we catch Kody"

Shins phone rings

"Hey Ban"  
"Hey Shin my best bud"

"What do you want and how much will it cost?"

"I need you to get a job for Cyd"

"Who the hell is Cyd and why do I have to give him a job"

"Because he knows about Helheim and he knows where Kody is"

"Ok but I have to meet with him first"

"Cool we are at the big tree"

Shin hangs up the phone

"Momo I have to go but can you stay here and handle a meeting for me?"

"Ok Sir"

 **At the Big tree**

Ban and Cyd are waiting for Shin in front of the big tree and Shin walks up to them

"I'm here''

"Hey Shin this is Cyd Archer the guy I told you about on the phone" he says as Cyd holds up two fingers

"Nice to meet you Cyd how do you know where Kody is?"

"He hired me to steal the belts" After hearing this Shin grabs Cyd by his collar

"Hey! could you put me down he fired me!" Shin lets him go

"Man, I really shouldn't start with that"

"Ban are you sure we can trust him, could be leading you into a trap"

"It's a possibility but this is the only lead I got to finding Kody"

"Fine but I have my eye on you" Shin says glaring at Cyd while he gives him a smirk

"Now that we settled that we should get going" Cyd says while walking through the crack

"I already don't like that guy" Shin tells Ban while following Cyd

"The feeling is mutual buddy" Cyd replies

At Shins office in the Zan-Corp headquarters

Momo just finished filling in for Shin in a meeting

"God those people were so bland I wanted to shoot myself" She says as she leaves the room to see people being chased by a gorilla Groll

 **Cyd Archer**

 **Age:27**

 **Height:5'6**

 **Hair: Bald**

 **Eyes: Red**


	9. Chapter 9

Champions Chronicle: Discovery

Chapter 9

Zan-Corps Head Quarters

Momo sees the large groll in the hallway.

"What kind of Groll is that, its not on the list Mister Ban gave me"

She transforms into Gunbai Slicer and kicks the gorilla groll in the side barley moving it. The Groll grabs her leg and throws her down the hallway. She pulls out her fans and sends waves of wind at it but it stands there unfazed by her attack, it runs at her and punches Momo through a wall.

In Helheim

"He has been hiding out in a cave up here" Cyd says as he leads Ban and Shin through the forest

"Thanks for helping us out" Ban says to him

"No problem, just give me a nice job"

"I will only give you a job if we actually catch Kody"

"Right, Right"

"Ban what are we going to do with Kody if we find him?" Shin asks

"We either catch him or kill him"

"Are you serious"

"Yes, we can't risk letting him tell more people about the forest"

"That's true but is it necessary to kill him?"

"Only if we aren't able to capture him"

'If you guys are done were here" Cyd tells them

They walk into an empty cave

"Where is he?''

"I don't know he had a whole camp-" Cyds reply was cut short as a wolf groll tackles him

"It's a trap"

"What?!"

"Kody knew Cyd would lead us here"

"Then where is Kody?"

At Zan-Corp Headquarters

Momo is still fighting the gorilla groll that go into the building trying to keep it from leaving the floor it was on. The throws her through another wall into Bans lab. When she lands she spots a yellow armor crystal with a drill on it. She puts it into her belt and transforms into Over Drill her the top half of her jacket turns yellow with a black line on the left arm of the jacket. A yellow streak appears in her hair and her eye color turns into orange.

"Whoa this feels different" She exclaims and she goes to punch the groll and a drill materializes on her left arm drilling into the gorilla. It roars in pain and swings its large arm at momo but she catches it with her other arm and drills all the way through the groll making it disappear.

"I don't care what Mister Ban says I'm keeping this one" said Momo

Then Kody walks into the room

"Hey Momo"

"Kody what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up something, do not get in my way" Kody threatens as he transforms into Mace Madman

In Helheim

Ban and Shin are transformed protecting Cyd from a group of Wolf Grolls

"Ban If Kody knew we were going to be here that probably means that he is planning something and he needed to distract us to do it!"

"I know! Let's kill these things and go find Kody before something bigger shows up!"

"Too late!" Cyd shout from behind a bolder as he points at a large Groll that looks like a white centipede cover in black veins and has four large wings on its back.

"Holy Crap!" Ban exclaims

"What kind of Groll is that?!" Shin asks Ban

"Don't ask me, I don't know all of them!" Ban yells at Shin

Ban and Shin Charge their weapons and slashed at the groll. But it flies out of the way and shoots stinger at them. Ban rolls out of the way and Shin defends himself with his shield.

"Time to use it" Ban says as he pulls out a dark green armor crystal with a hook on it and puts it into his belt. The top half of his jacket turned dark green with a yellow line down the right side. A dark green streak appeared in his hair and his eyes turned yellow. A big yellow hook materialized on his right hand. After transforming he threw the hook onto one of the grolls wings and tries to pull it down but the groll pulls Ban into the air and swings him around until he was able to pull off the wing and land on the ground.

At Zan-Corp

Momo and Kody are fighting in Bans lab

Clashing their weapons together

"Kody. you are not well lets us help you!" Momo says while blocking his mace with her drill

"Is that what Ban told you?" Kody replies while knocks down her arm and tries to kick her

"Yes! you ate a helfruit" Momo says as she trips him before he could kick her. She tries to knock him out but he gets up and throws her into a table.

"Since Ban convinced you guys into thinking I'm crazy, There is no use in telling you guys" Kody pulls out a orange armor crystal with a flame on it

"Tell us what?!"

"doesn't matter!" Kody replies as he puts the crystal in his belt and his body gets covered in flames

"KODY!"

In Helheim

"Shin attack it now!" Ban says as he presses the blue button on his belt and throws his hook. The hook wraps around the centipede groll.

"On it!" Shin takes out his crystal and puts it into the slot on his sword. His sword produces a green flame and he jumps up to the groll and slices it in half."

"Nice one"

"Right back at ya" Ban said while high fiving Shin

"Cyd! You can come out now!" Ban yells to Cyd

"Good job on killing that thing, if Kody set a trap for you guys that probably means he is doing something in the city" Said Cyd

"Right let's go back through the big tree"

In Bans lab

Ban and Shin walk into the room to see Momo on the floor covered in burns

"Momo what happened?!, are you okay?" Ban asks her while he helps her up

"I'm kind of okay, Kody came here and took something, I tried to stop him but he had a armor crystal that was really strong" Momo tells him

"What did he take?" Shin asks and Ban starts looking around the lab

"I think blueprints"

"For what"

"For the prototype war belt, I started working on" Ban tells him

"War belt?" Momo asks

"I came up with the idea after Kody attacked me in case we couldn't capture him with the belts we have now, if he builds that belt we are all screwed!"

"Why?"

"The war belt is designed to be at least ten times stronger that the battle belt but I couldn't finish it "

"what do we do"

"We hope he can't figure out how to finish it"

 **The new armor Ban transformed into is called wrecking hook**


End file.
